Isolating specific target nucleic acids from a sample is an important step for many medical diagnostic assays. For example, certain mutations and methylation states in known genes are correlated, associated, and/or predictive of disease. DNA harboring these genes can be recovered from a sample and tested for the presence of the particular mutations and methylation states.
In practice, such assays require isolating and assaying several genetic targets from a sample. For many detection methods, detecting rare mutations or methylation events in a single gene requires isolating and testing a large quantity of DNA. This problem is compounded when assaying a panel of genes, each of which must be present in a large quantity for a robust diagnostic test. Thus, to detect rare mutations and methylation events in multiple genes, the isolated DNA must be highly concentrated and comprise a substantial portion of the detection assay.
This requirement imposes many problems, however. For example, preparing such quantities and concentrations of DNA requires a large sample as input (e.g., having a mass of several grams, e.g., approximately 2-4 grams) to provide sufficient nucleic acid for detection, and thus requires a method that can prepare DNA from a large sample. In addition, assay inhibitors are often isolated and concentrated with the DNA preparation. Consequently, concentrated DNA preparations produced by conventional methods also often retain unacceptable concentrations of inhibitors, which are then introduced into a subsequent assay. Moreover, if all targets of the panel are extracted simultaneously in a bulk, non-selective DNA preparation, the sensitivity of the assay is compromised because, as the preparation is divided into aliquots for testing, less extracted DNA from any one gene of the panel is present in the assay. If, on the other hand, all members of the panel are extracted and tested together and are thus present in the same assay mixture, the sensitivity of detecting any single particular target is compromised by the presence of the non-target DNA molecules.
In addition, if a particular diagnostic target is present in a complex sample, it will be present in a small amount relative to other materials—both nucleic acid and non-nucleic acid—in the sample, thus providing a challenge for analytical methods designed to detect it. For example, analyses of DNA from stool samples is complicated by the fact that bacteria compose approximately 60/o of the dry mass of feces and the remainder is largely the remains of plant and animal matter ingested as food by the subject. As such, the human subject's cells, which are only those that slough off the lining of the digestive tract, are a very small fraction of the stool and substantial amounts of nucleic acids from other sources are present. Furthermore, in assays to detect gene modifications indicative of colon cancer, cells derived from a tumor that may be present in the colon would compose only a small fraction of the human subject's gut cells that slough off the digestive tract lining. Consequently, cancer cells (and the DNAs they contain) make up a minimal amount of the stool mass. Such samples are also often very viscous, which presents problems in sample preparation and isolation of nucleic acid.
Conventional methods and kits for isolating DNA from samples typically prepare total DNA (e.g., by a non-specific precipitation method) from a sample. For complex samples such as stool samples, this is a particular drawback of conventional methods, as total DNA isolated from a stool sample comprises DNA from the gut-resident bacteria (and any viruses, eukaryotes, and archaea present) along with DNA from the subject. Moreover, conventional methods and kits are primarily designed to prepare DNA from small samples, e.g., samples having masses of less than 1 gram, e.g., 50 to 200 milligrams, limiting the yield of target nucleic acid from complex samples to very small amounts. Additional drawbacks are that most conventional technology does not effectively remove inhibitors and often require long processing steps, e.g., incubations. Consequently, conventional methods are not suited to high-sensitivity and high-specificity multi-gene panel analysis because they cannot prepare sufficient amounts of highly concentrated, inhibitor-free DNA from large samples, such as a stool sample of several grams. Assays using DNA prepared with conventional methods will not provide a sample that can be assayed with the required sensitivity threshold for detecting rare mutation or methylation events. Using a conventional method or kit to attain the starting quantities needed to attain such sensitivity requires multiple DNA extractions (e.g., the use of multiple kits) from multiple samples in addition to extra purification steps to remove inhibitors. Therefore, what is needed is a method of preparing concentrated, inhibitor-free DNA from a sample for each member of a gene panel for use in diagnostic assays.